Forgotten destinies:Forever won't be long enough
by Nananis63
Summary: Bonjour, je vais vous conter l'histoire des Elus. Ils se battent, s'aiment, se haissent tous pour un but. Faire regner leurs idéaux. L'un est esclave de sa haine, l'autre est son égal par sa marque. Le troisième sera la clef...HPDM please read


_**Forever may not be long enough..**_.

_Parce que le manque d'amour peut parfois mener au désastre,_

_Laissez moi vous conter l'histoire._

_Leurs histoires. _

_Celle dont trois âmes sont les protagonistes. Aussi différentes par leurs idéaux et leur bonté que par leur capacité à aimer. Car pour ces âmes, aimer ne signifie plus rien tant le destin leur a été peu clément. _

_Parce que chaque être humain ne naît pas bon ou mauvais et que les décisions que l'on prends tout au long de sa vie façonnent les âmes; je vous conterai l'avancée de leur vie._

_Parce que parfois le temps est long ou au contraire trop succint ces trois hommes ne virent pas arriver leur fin. _

_Parfois, quand l'hiver est trop froid, on aime se tenir dans les bras de l'être aimé;_

_quand le choix ne nous est pas offert et que les dieux donnent trop sans retenue;_

_parce qu'on ne peux esperer une vie de vaste, de puissance,de richesse sans qu'un jour les dieux ne se vengent et nous punissent je dois vous mettre en garde. Car l'erreur est humaine._

_Ces trois hommes eurent des biens, des conquetes, des propriétés qu'on leur envia; ils finirent par aimer ces choses là sans décence,aucune;ils s'y perdirent._

_Je le sais j'y était. J'ai vu leurs yeux. Dans lesquels la folie résidait._

_Tout cela car ils avaient connaissance de la puissance et de la valeur de leurs vies._

_Parce que les hommes s'élèvent et retombent comme le blé d'hiver et que la mémoire est éternelle je me dois de vous raconter leur déchéance pour que plus jamais le chaos ne règne sur les têtes._

_Et par dessus tout pour que l'on se souviennent que le mal n'est pas toujour ou on croit qu'il se cache._

Il était une fois un enfant, dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que par sa douceur; et dont l'intelligence était déjà bien présente et consciente. Sa magie residait en son coeur, faite d'or et de pourpre.

Bien auparavant, il avait été prédit qu'un petit homme au coeur d'or et à l'esprit digne des rois s'éveillerait au monde. Un monde sombre, où règnent les ténèbres. Il naitrait lorsque mourrai le septieme mois. Lui seul serai capable de vaincre, vaincre le mal et son maitre. Les dieux lui offrirent puissance, force, intellect et par dessus tout la capacité si rare à aimer d'un amour simple, sans promesses éphemaires .Cet enfant fut détourné bien des fois de la route que les dieux lui avait tracée. Ces parents furent exécutés pas le mal et lui y réchappa avec une cicatrice. Cette cicatrice pourtant n'était pas si futile que celle d'une blessure car elle emprisonnait le lien reliant le maitre et le prince.

Cet enfant s'appelait Harry. Harry Potter.

Le second enfant naquit de la mort. Elevé en étranger, parmis des étrangers, il se mit à haïr les hommes et leur ignorance tout autant que leur bestialité. Se découvrant puissant et important par ses origines, il fit se plier les hommes sous sa force. L'Héritier été né. Il se devait d'accomplir la tache de celui qui lui avait permit d'acquérir sa veritable identité. Tuant tous les resistants sur son passage, l'Heritier devint cruel et enfouit au plus proffond de lui même ce qui faisait de lui, un homme. Il marqua son égal d'une marque,marque qui lui permettrai de le tuer en faisant de l'enfant innocent l'Elu. Lui qui haissait tout ce qui pouvait le maintenir en contact, cet enfant fut baptisé d'un nom plus que commun. En effet, Voldemort vint au monde avec un nom des plus hmains. Tom Elvis Jedusor, bien que peu de chose en lui même fut encore humain.

Le dernier enfant, sans être encore né était déjà condamné. Fils des esclaves, son destin fut tracé pour être à la disposition de l'Heritier. Elevé par des sangs purs, l'enfant fut aimé, chéri, mais derière cela il se devait à lui même et à ses ancêtres de rendre l'Honneur. L'Honneur de ceux qui malgre les apparences aident dans l'Ombre. Bien qui fièrs et conscients de leur intelligence, les Esclaves étaient humbles et nobles malgrè tout. Cet enfant serai le dragon. Né du ciel et de la Terre, les Dieux lui donnèrent beauté, intelligence malheureusement une grande conscience de sa puissance. Il serai la clef. La clef de tout. Aimé du bien comme du mal, Il devra choisir. Le choix proclamé, il possédra le monde ou le mettra à feu et à sang.

C'est ainsi que l'histoire commence. Avec le jeu des Dieux qui proclamèrent ces êtres comme leurs jouets. Vie, bonheur, malheur, déchéance,mort, les pions auront à survivre pour... vivre.


End file.
